


Aufstehen

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Breakfast, Caring, Friendship, Gen, Living Together, Loneliness, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Länger liegenbleiben und dann ... (Mal wieder ein Früher/heute-Vergleich, Chris' POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Aufstehen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts).



> Hier mal ein Drabble, das von einem Erlebnis heute Morgen inspiriert wurde. Einiges habe ich natürlich ergänzt und abgeändert - auch, weil Brioche, Nutella und Orangensaft nicht so in dieses Setting gepasst hätten XD Hoffe, es gefällt euch.   
> Widmen möchte ich es der lieben mcicioni. Der Austausch mit dir und deine Werke sind mir stetige Freude und "Futter" für meine Muse :)

_Ich kann hören, wie unten in der Gaststube Leben einkehrt. Manche wollen schon frühmorgens was essen. Ein wenig bleibe ich noch liegen, ich habe nicht sehr gut geschlafen. Dann mache ich mich fertig und gehe hinunter, bestelle mir was. Kalt, unpersönlich. Ein Essen unter vielen._

Ich kann hören, wie du dich leise fertigmachst und frühstückst. Irgendwann fällt die Haustür hinter dir zu. Eine kurze Weile bleibe ich noch liegen. Dann gehe ich in die Küche. Der Tisch ist nicht leer. Kaffee, Brot und Käse, ein Teller und eine Tasse. Von dir für mich. Mir wird warm und ich muss lächeln.


End file.
